Mating Season
by VenusLove
Summary: Kaname and Zero can't control their heat any longer and does the unthinkable. They mated each other. What if their 'love making' made a life inside Zero?.


**Title:** Mating Season

**Summary:** Kaname and Zero can't control their heat any longer and does the unthinkable. They mated each other. What if their 'love making' made a life inside Zero?.

**Warnings:** Male Pregnant, Yuuki bashing, Yaoi, Pureblood Zero, Awakened Yuuki, OOC, not following the Anime or Manga route.

**Genres:** Romance, Humor, Comedy, Drama, Angst, Hurt & Comfort and Fantasy

**Pairings:** Kaname x Zero

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight

**Note:** This is a **yaoi** fanfic. If you have anything against it please kindly **close** this fanfic immediately thank you for understanding.

...

_Mating Season is where the vampires, werewolves, and other magical creatures mate their own species to make their kind become more larger._

_This season will last a week._

_In this week. Their minds will be clouded with lust and desire to have someone make love to them._

_In this week the creatures mind and actions will be clouded by lust and desires however they will only make love to the person they were destined with._

_Even if the said person or persons do not know it._

...

Cross and Yagari were currently at Cross's Office.

Yagari was first to break the tensioned silence "Tomorrow will be the mating season"

Cross nodded his playful face suddenly turned to serious "I know and I have a plan" then he added "I just don't know if they will like it. Specially Zero"

Yagari nodded "What's the plan?"

Cross sighed "I have 1 mansion outside the school. I will make Zero, Kaname, Yuki, Ruka, Shiki, Kain, Ichijo, Hanabusa, Seiren, Maria and Rima go there and make the other night class students go for a little break until mating season is over"

Yagari sighed "What if those 10 accidently loss their control and mate each other?"

Cross nodded in understanding "The mansion has 11 bedrooms so we didn't need to worry"

Yagari frowned "That's not was I meant."

Cross pouted "Trust me. I have a plan"

...

Yuuki and Zero were already at the Chairman's Office when they felt the other 9 vampires coming.

Yuuki felt excited and happy since _her_ pureblood was coming and tomorrow will be the start of 'Mating Season'

Zero felt like he wanted to leave and go to their families own Mansion and lock himself to his room until the 'Mating Season' ended specially since he was an 'uke' or 'submissive' and this was his first heat.

...

Kaname and his group were currently heading to the Chairman's Office when they felt Yuuki and Zero's presence with Cross in it.

Kaname knew that this was Yuuki's and Zero's first heat since the two was only reawakened a few months ago.

After they had defeated Shizuka and Rido. Zero's pureblood blood was awakened after Shizuka released the seal before dying. They also found out that Shizuka was actually Zero's mother and that the Kiryu family had kidnapped Zero when he was still a newborn child. Kaname still remembers it

Flashback

_Rido was already killed and Shizuka was about to die when she suddenly use her last bit of power to come in front of Zero and bit his neck._

_After biting Zero's neck she hug Zero and said "Zero, my son.. sorry for treating you like that"_

_Zero froze "What?"_

_Shizuka look at Zero as if she had never seen him in centuries and was happy to have him back "I will tell you what happen.. this is the right time since your awakening is beginning"_

_Zero and the other vampires just look stunned as Shizuka started to explain "Kiryu's and Hio's were battling the day I birth you. When Rido suddenly help the Kiryu hunters to defeat the Hio clan. Of course since only half of the Hio's army was on the battle field they lost.. the half of the army was actually guarding me as I birth you. Your father... Ichiru.. decided to help the half army.. I tried to stop him but I can do nothing as he run and left. When I finish birthing you.. the battle was also beginning to finish, Ichiru and 2 vampire hunters was the only people alive.. Rido.. escaped after killing the purebloods of Hio and let the vampire hunters take care of the normal Hio's and servants.. the half army that guards us also died after the 2 vampire hunters made a great seal to make a bomb that can kill 2000 vampires at once.. I run and run until I found a hiding spot to hide you while I aid your father to the battle field. After I made sure you were not hungry and was safe.. I run once again until I found your father almost dying while the 2 vampire hunters disappears, I healed your father and the two of us immediately went to your hiding place.. but we found the 2 vampire hunters there and made a seal to make your pureblood blood unknown. Ichiru told me to make him a child.. just like you so that he can watch over you.. and he told me to find an antidote.. to help you gain your pureblood blood back. I agreed to your father's order without thinking since I only thought about how can I save and make you a pureblood again." She said then she coughed blood_

"_You.. mean Ichiru.. was my father?" Zero slowly asked_

_Shizuka nodded then continued "After some years I found the antidote.. it was to bite you when you were about to enter 13 in human years and bit you again once you enter you adolescence stage after I had bitten you.. I was tempted to kill the 2 vampire hunters that took you and I did so.. and I took Ichiru with me since.. he remembered me at the first time he saw me.., after some years Ichiru also entered your school to watch over you until you were ripe.. and then the antidote made another rule.. it was to Ichiru.. Ichiru needed to sacrifice his life for you.. Ichiru immediately agreed.. at first I stop him but he said 'I already live long Shizuka, I wanted our son to live as a pureblood that he originally was and we will need a Hio heir aren't we?' with that I nodded in understanding.. But what I didn't expect is that after Ichiru died is that Yuuki would be awakened so I changed my plan and let you become a human until my last moments and awaken you too.." she coughed more blood and dropped her body to the ground_

_But before she lost her life she managed to give Zero a smile and get herself up and hug Zero and said loudly "Your first heat will be coming a few months and you were one of the very rare vampires who had two reproductive organs.. one female and one male reproductive organ.. means you can get pregnant and make someone pregnant.. I am disappointed that I wouldn't see my grandchildren but I am happy that you have found loyal companions" then she turned to Maria and hug her too_

"_Maria, I never expected to use you as a pawn.. I am very sorry my niece but I need you to protect the heir of the Hio Clan.. I hope.. that you will found a great companion to be with you until the end.." with that said her eyes was slowly closing and her breath slowed then stopped._

_Zero and the others were still completely shock and stunned that they couldn't move._

_Then all of the sudden Zero clutched his stomach and hiss in pain then fall unconscious._

_Before Zero fall onto the ground Kaname catch him and said "Let's go to the moon dormintory"_

_The stunned vampires nodded dumbly and followed their leader as he leaped faster than he normally did_

End Flashback

When the Night Class vampires found out that Zero is a 'submissive' or 'uke' vampire who was very rare they started to court him, it's a good thing that Zero is a pureblood now or else he might have been marked.

Zero's appearance had also change, his hair got longer like his brother-who-was-actually-his-father, his figure became much more womanly that Yuuki always got jealous and his scent became much more tempting and smelt delicious.

Kaname inwardly sigh as they reached the office and knock on to it

"Come in!" A cheerful voice said

...

When Kaname and his group entered.

Yuuki kissed Kaname on the cheek and said "Kaname!"

"Yuuki" Kaname politely said

Ever since Yuuki was awakened she suddenly changed, she was not the shy girl anymore and she is now a much more aggressive and always flirty when it comes to Kaname.

Zero sighed "Cross, tell us already why were here"

Cross nodded and motioned the vampires to take a seat, luckily all the seat available was armchairs since Yuuki and Zero were seated together on the only couch so they complied

...

Cross notice the tension between Zero and the vampires so he decided to tell the new already or else it will be much more .. well.. tensioned

"I want all of you to go to my mansion this afternoon and stay there until the 'Mating Season' was over" Cross said

"You mean stay there a whole week" Zero said

Cross nodded

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I plan to go on my true families house" Zero said

"But this is your first heat" Cross reasoned

"That's the reason Why I wanted to go back!" Zero countered

Kaname decided to help Cross by saying "Zero you need to come with us."

"Why then? Give me a reason!" Zero said

Kaname sighed "We will help you when you have your first heat and other than that you will be safer if your with us since we already finish our first heat and had more control. Yuuki and You will have your first tomorrow so I won't take no for an answer"

Zero sighed.. "Fine"

...

Zero had changed his personality and become much more respective because he is now the Hio's heir.

Kaname and Zero become close to which they even let go of their hatred and even called each other on their first name.

All of them except Yuuki had known that Kaname and Zero had no longer feelings for the pure blood princess.

But they knew except Zero that Maria is in love with Zero.

It was not prohibited that siblings or cousins or any relative to mate each other in the Vampire Society.

In fact Kaname and Yuuki's parents were siblings while Zero's parents are cousins

Yuuki and Zero decided to become Day Class students and continued to become perfects much to Cross's relief because it means he didn't need to find some students and reveal the secret.

What made the Night and Day class's shock was when they made the school exchange, Kaname only greets Yuuki a 'hello' then talk to Zero about how was his day and Zero would answer and question him back.

What Zero and all people didn't know except Kaname was that Kaname and him were fated to mate and only Kaname knows that and that was the reason he befriended the boy and unknowingly fell in love at those exchanges.

At first Zero was still wary but in the end Zero become more comfortable to Kaname than to Yuuki. And to Kaname's relief. He had a thought that it may be his instincts that made him and acknowledge Kaname as his mate and partner for all the centuries they would live.

Vampires were immortal and would only be killed if was killed in a fight battle or war.

...

It was finally afternoon and a limousine were currently waiting for them outside the school.

The first group to arrive was Maria, Ruka, Rima and Yuuki.

The second group was Shiki, Ichijo, Akatsuki, and Seiren.

Then the last and third group arrive which consist of Kaname, Zero, and Hanabusa (who followed them wanting to be with his Kaname-sama)

When the group entered the limousine.

The limousine driver named 'Ciel' drove the limousine to Cross's Mansion.


End file.
